where were you when the world went to shit?
by BIGMAMA1986
Summary: Do you remember where you were when the world went to shit? real shit not wars in iraq not politicians fucking up their country's not police murdering innocent people simply because they can. I mean when the dead started rising and trying to gnaw your face off? I do it was 2 days after my wedding to the man I thought I'd spend the rest of my life with.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Where were you when you realized this world had changed?, Where were you when the dead started to rise on up?, What were you doing the first time the reborn tried to gnaw your face off?, People forget but not me. I had someone to share the rest of my life with little did I know when I had finally made that someone mine,that 2 days later he would be bitten by a maniac in the airport waiting for our flight to go on our honeymoon. Then 2 days after that he would be dead, 4 hours later as I lay sobbing by his cold lifeless body he was reborn. For those few split seconds I thought there had been some sort of miracle until I saw his eyes, they weren't my Bert's eyes it was like looking at a man I'd never seen before. A few seconds later he was trying to bite me, I backed away from him into the corner and shouted something I don't really remember but as Bert got nearer the door burst, a soldier in full gear came in and shot Bert right in between the eyes. The next few minutes, well in fact weeks and months were a blur to me. I was taken out the room by the soldier and checked all over by a doctor for bites and scratches, they kept saying it over and over again but I wasn't really listening. I was put in a room by the soldiers and people kept coming in and out. Like I said I wasn't really paying attention as I was going over and over what had just happened. I did pay attention when I heard them lock the door behind them the last time though.

I stood up and walked to the door to try it, even though I knew it was locked. It makes me laugh when I think about this now, trying a door that I literally just heard them lock. I pulled at it kicked it started to scream and shout. I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror, I was like a woman possessed, blood all splattered up my face hair was wild, I had big bags under my eyes from the last 2 days of crying and lack of sleep. I ran to the sink and washed my face until all the blood was off and proceeded to stare at myself in the mirror just looking at the state I was in. It was all I cared about,not that my husband had just died, come back to life, tried to eat me and then died again, nor the fact I was locked in a hospital room against my own free will with not a clue what had just happened.

I didn't know how long it was before I heard the door unlock but I swung my head round to see the doctor that had been with me when Bert had passed.

"you need to go, go now!" she said. I just stood there glaring at her.

"Kerry you need to get out of here, they will be back any minute, go home grab your things pack the car and go, don't stay at home any longer than half an hour they will find you and take you to the base and believe me you don't want that don't stop to talk to anyone just drive out of town somewhere, somewhere there's no people because what happened to Robert will happen to you. It's going to happen to everyone believe me. Just remember if one of those things tries to bite you, you need to damage the brain it's the only way. Shoot it anything, hell bust it's head open with a rock JUST DO NOT LET THEM BITE OR SCRATCH YOU!" she said.

"what do I do?" I muttered.

"here take my car its on level 3 parking spot 465 it's a black ford super duty drive home pack clothes as many drinks you can, food, weapons, guns hammers, big ass knives anything you can to fuck up their brains. Fill up the tank get extra gas if you can get as far away from civilisation as you can" she said.

"why are you doing this for me?"I asked.

"don't ask questions just do it and do it quick" she said. She handed me a doctors jacket and told me to take the stairs not the lift and not draw attention to myself. As I took the keys from her I hugged her tight.

"I don't know what the hell is happening but for some reason I believe you and I have the feeling one day I'm going to count my lucky stars you helped me" I said.

"good luck" she said and with that she ushered me out of the door. I kept my head down and walked towards the stairs. There were men in boiler suits and masks everywhere, police and soldiers. A young nurse came up to me and said they needed a doctor in cubicle 3 asap. I ignored her and carried on walking. I finally got onto the car park and headed to the space, I hit the button and the car beeped. I jumped into the car and drove off. The streets were manic with the armed forces on every corner large groups were forming everywhere and some roads were cordoned off. I got home and went into full panic mode.

I grabbed everything I could clothes, food, water literally everything I could. Bert had 5 guns including a shot gun I packed them all in his gun bag that he took to the gun range and all the ammo I could find. I took all my expensive kitchen knives, and then hit the garage. I found big knives that Bert had used for fishing a baseball bat a hammer and an axe. I packed the car and changed into jeans boots a vest and a jacket. I grabbed the bag with my money and cards in I had quickly grabbed from the hospital and put in the picture of Bert and I on our last trip. I had his wedding ring and watch also that I had taken when he passed the first time.

Bert and I had no family, I had one brother that lived in Atlanta on a big farm, but we didn't speak he hadn't come to my wedding but that's where I had to go in my heart I had to go.

I didn't have his number but I knew how to get there. I tried calling my friends but there wasn't any cellphone signal to get through to anyone.

I began my journey to my brothers farm it was a long drive. I didn't know when I would be able to get gas so I used the big tubs in the back of the pick up and headed to the gas station. I filled the pick up tank up and started to fill the tubs up. As I walked to pay I saw a commotion at the far end of the forecourt. I paid and as I came out I heard gun shots and people scatter. I ran back to the car as quick as I had ever ran before and jumped in the car locking the doors. It took me a few minutes to get the key into the ignition as I was shaking so badly, but eventually I did and the car jumped into life, I sped off and looked in the rear view mirror at someone shooting another and the person being shot over and over just kept walking towards the person with the gun. I thought to myself always shoot them in the head. I began to laugh to myself as I drove along, when I say laugh I mean really belly laughing. Bert had dragged me to the gun range once a month in case I ever needed to protect myself and I hated going but now all them arguments were laughable because he's had the last laugh because I really did need to go. Bert would be where ever he was right now saying I told you so, you silly cow.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was a 6 hour drive to my brothers farm but it was taking ages to get out of the city there were road blocks on the main routes out. I finally got onto a clear route and was driving for a couple of hours when I saw a couple broke down on the road, they flagged me down and for some reason I pulled over. The man came running over and as I got out he grabbed me by the throat and pushed me against the car.

"What the fuck are you doing?" I managed.

"we don't want any trouble just give me the keys and we will be on our way" he said.

I used to go to self defence classes when I lived in a hostel when I was younger and even though I hadn't used them in years It all came flooding back to me. I put my hand to my head and bought my elbow down across his arms, he instantly loosed his grip from my throat hit him full whack in the cut and as he fell back I give him a right hook in the head, knocking him to the ground. I jumped straight in the car locked the doors and sped right off. After they were out of sight I realized I was breathing heavily and my mouth was dry. I reached over and grabbed my water, when I looked back to the road there was a person walking in the middle of it. I slowed down and as I got closer I could see something wasn't right. I stopped dead in front of him and he's eyes were just like Bert's. The man banged up against the front of the car and slid across it coming to my side of the car. This one wasn't like Bert its flesh was rotting away from its mouth and I could see all he's gums and teeth to the bone. I'd had enough of this day and if it was right what the doctor said I was going to have to deal with this sooner rather than later. I didn't want to waste my ammo so I pulled out the biggest knife out of the bag. I reversed the car back and the man started walking towards the car again I hit the gas and went at him full force. I closed my eyes as I heard the thud and the wheel going over it's body, I slammed the breaks on and looked in the mirror. The body lay lifeless for a minute but then started to move again, I put the car in reverse and ran over him again this time keeping my eyes open. Before he had chance to move again I grabbed the knife and jumped out the car to where the body was lay, as soon as I got close it started to move. In my head I thought " I have to do this now, if I don't he will bite me and I'll end up like him". Yeah maybe life was shit at the moment and I didn't really have anyone to live for any more and I'd been one selfish bitch by not going and warning my friends when I couldn't call them but I wasn't exactly thinking straight at the time. So I raised the knife with both my hands above my head and slammed the knife straight in the side of the man's head. Straight away the body became motionless and I began to cry, real floods. "what have I done?" I said out loud in between sobs. Just then I heard a noise up in front it was 2 people walking just like the one I had just killed for the second time in his life. I wasn't ready for this so I grabbed the handle of my knife but it wouldn't budge, I looked up and saw the 2 getting closer. I panicked and grabbed the knife with both hands and pulled, but it was just bringing the head up with it. If I wasn't in such a daze thinking about it now I should of just left the damn knife but I didn't. I placed my foot on the man's head pressed down on it and pulled the knife out. It made a horrible crunching sound as my boot crushed the skull underneath it. I span round and ran back to the car which engine was still running. I hit the gas and full speed drove past the 2 things that were coming to bite me. I carried on at full speed for a few minutes when I looked and saw the knife was still in my hand and it was covered in flesh and blood which was now dripping down on my hand. I slammed the breaks on flung open the door and threw up.

I closed the door and locked them, sipped my water and exhaled deeply putting the knife on top of my weapons bag. After a few minutes I gripped the steering wheel and looked at myself in the rear view mirror. I had pushed my hair back and now had blood smeared on my brow. "well Kerry you need to man the fuck up, this is how life is going to be now and that's just tough shit" I said aloud to myself, I put the car in drive and carried on my way.

It was beginning to grow dark and I hadn't seen a living soul in the past 2 hours and the last ones I just carried on driving as I wasn't about to be mugged for my car. I had seen a couple of newly reborn people as well but I wasn't about to be re killing any more of them today either, or so I thought.

I saw a little country gas station with 2 pumps and as I only had a quarter of a tank left I thought I may as well get some whilst I could. I was scared to get out but as I hadn't seen any people or dead people for a while I thought I was safe. I pulled up at the pump and waited for someone to come out to pump the gas. This should of given me the warning to get the fuck out of there, but no course not I wasn't thinking straight remember?, In fact I don't think I was thinking at all. I grabbed a small hand gun and put some bullets in to it and grabbing a clean knife, thinking it would be less scary for the gas station attendant to see than a bloody one. I took the keys out of the ignition and locked the door behind me. I walked up into the shop and called out for the attendant, but no one came.

"I need some gas and a few things" I said, still no answer. I walked up towards the counter and saw that a lot of the shelves had been messed up and the till was open but no money in it.

"great so now what do I do?" I thought, I picked up the phone on the counter but the line was dead.

I went up and down the isles picking up water and a few snacks even though I had no appetite. "I'm going to take these to the car and fill my tank then I will be back to pay I'm not going to hurt you" I said.

I really didn't know who I was talking to, I knew full well there was no one alive there when I had seen the blood drops behind the counter and splattered up the back wall. I was holding the knife in one hand and a basket full of water and beef jerky in the other. I opened the shop door and the bell rang, which made me jump a mile. I unlocked the door and put the basket in the back seat, before proceeding to pump the gas into the car. I kept my eyes open and listened for any noise at all.

I finished filling the tank when I eyed some small gas canisters for sale on the front of the shop, I walked over and grabbed a couple and started filling them up. I don't know why I was being so greedy I had just filled the tank up and I had 2 massive gas tanks in the back If I wasn't careful I would be blowing myself up. I put the 2 in the back of the pick up with the rest of it and looked at the other 2 cannisters on the wall, contemplating getting them. I shut up the back deciding not to get them and then as I walked round to the drivers side I thought fuck it and walked across to get them. Out of no where one of the dead came at me and went to bite me. He was clawing away trying to get me, I pushed my whole arm underneath his chin and raised the knife that was still in my hand. He kept pushing me back, it took me a while to steady myself. I don't know how I found the strength, as I had nothing to eat in the last few days and barely any sleep, but I did. I pushed the biter up against the side of the shop, raised the knife again and stabbed him in the side of the head. He became lifeless immediately, I pulled the knife out cleanly this time. I ran back to the car quickly and jumped in, I went to get the keys out of my pocket but they weren't there, I must have dropped them somewhere in the struggle. I got back out the van and saw them right by the biter, I picked them up and dashed back to the car quickly locking the doors.

"FUCK SAKE!" I shouted slapping the steering wheel several times. "this is just not my fucking day, and you BERT you prick had to desert me and leave me in this fucking hell hole well thanks a fucking lot" I said looking up at the sky. I began to laugh before bursting in to tears. After a few minutes I composed myself and started the car again driving off down the road in to the ever growing darker night.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It was late now and I'd stopped for a toilet break quickly, there was no way I was getting through the cities and quite frankly I didn't want to so I went by sign posts and my memory and ended up in Atlanta after getting lost a few times but as I got to just outside the city the roads were rammed. I saw the lights of the cars before I got on the free-way I turned off. I was literally falling asleep at the wheel, I turned the radio on for the 5th time to get the same message on every station declaring a state of emergency. It was pitch black now and on the country lanes there were no lights at all. I turned down a familiar road when I saw the sign post for the farm, I turned up the drive and after a 5 minute drive I saw the lights on at the house in the distance. I started to have an uneasy feeling as I got closer would he turn me away?. His wife contacted me via email occasionally so I thought maybe she would make him change his mind.

I pulled up out front with my gun in my pocket and my knife in my hand, and proceeded to the front door. Something just didn't feel right, there were no dogs barking and I couldn't hear anything from inside. I tried the front door to find it open I got my gun out and took the safety off.

"David?, Kristina?" I called out, but there was no reply. I walked slowly through the house to find nothing. The cars were gone and the house was a tip like they had left in a rush. I got upstairs to find a trail of blood leading to the bedroom and that is when I saw them. David and Katrina were there in bed with bullet holes in the head. I clasped my hand to my mouth to stifle my scream, it took me a long time to compose myself to look through the rest of upstairs. I found my nephew in bed again with a bullet hole in his head. I ran to the bathroom to be sick and then cried on the bathroom floor until I eventually fell asleep.

I woke to the sun coming in through the windows I was stiff as anything and my back was hurting so bad. For a minute I forgot about everything and then it hit me what happened. I didn't know what I was going to do if to stay or to drive somewhere else, but where?. I had nowhere to go but it wasn't safe here but was I safer here than on the road? I had no clue what to do?.

I walked passed the bedrooms not looking in and headed down stairs, I had a glass of water and checked the cupboards for pills for my back. I found some under the sink, and took some codeines with water. I knew I had to eat with these pills as they were 60 mg. I found a cereal bar that I ate whilst looking in the fridge, the milk wasn't off so they had only just been robbed and murdered. The bodies didn't smell yet I thought to myself. I sat there at the table contemplating my life with the gun in front of me thinking if I should blow my brains out and be done with it. I must of sat there hours before I stood up, "No, No I'm not ready yet, maybe they can find a cure its amazing what they can do now I need to ride this out. I haven't got any family but I have friends still I can go home when this as all died down" I said. I don't know who I was talking to because the words weren't really sinking in to my own brain let alone my dead brother, sister in law and Nephew upstairs.

I knew what I had to do, number one was to dig graves for my dead family, get them out of the house. Once that was done I needed to make this house safe so intruders alive or dead couldn't get in. Then ride the next week or so out here until they sort this shit out.

I switched the lights off and went out to the garage. I found a shovel and started digging a hole near the big tree in front of the house. It took me an hour to dig one hole big enough for one body and in the heat it killed me even though it was early. I decided to take my nephew first as he was the smallest and I could easily carry him down the stairs. I went up into his room and sat beside him on the bed.

"Nathan you don't even know me I doubt you can even remember me because last time you were only little. I'm your auntie Kerry and I can't believe what I am about to do is even real. You've been taken in such an evil way and I don't even know if this is the right thing to do right now but if they do sort things out we will give you a proper send off I promise" I touched his hand which was stiff and a strange kind of cold. I wrapped him in the sheet and lifted him up in my arms. I managed to get him to the grave with ease surprisingly and placed him gently in the ground. I was high on codeines by now and the filling in of the grave seemed light work compared to the digging of it.

The rest of the morning I dug and buried my sister in law and dug the hole for David. The pills were wearing off now and my back was even worse than before. I sat eating the snacks I stole from the gas station the previous night when I heard a vehicle coming up the lane. I quickly pulled the gun out and aimed it at the big army truck that pulled up. A huge tall ginger guy got out with his hands up followed by a woman in pig tails and a chubby guy with a mullet.

"we mean you no harm maim" the ginger guy said.

"you're not army people what are you doing with that truck?" I asked.

"we acquired it along the way" he said.

"yeah right, what do you people want?" I asked.

"listen lady I promise you we mean you no harm, here take my gun" he said taking it out and putting it on the ground, followed by the girl doing it as well.

"you been out here all by yourself?" he asked.

"erm no, well yeah I got here last night" I said.

"You know these people?" he asked,pointing at the graves.

"yeah my brother, sister in law and nephew. They were dead when I got here" I said.

"sorry about that" he said, "do you need some help?"

"I only have my brother left and I can't lift him" I said, all this time I was still pointing the gun at them.

"let us help you, you don't look of sorts are you feeling okay?" the guy with the mullet asked.

"I, I'm not sure" I said suddenly feeling all confused.

"you look like you need food, you're so thin looks like you haven't eaten in a while" the girl said.

"I ate just today, before then it was a few days see I got married 7 days ago then when were due to fly to hawaii my husband got bit and he passed" I said.

"7 days you were flying to Hawaii, I don't think so all the flights have been grounded for at least 3 weeks" The ginger guy said.

I actually laughed at him, "I was in the airport 5 days ago with my husband 2 days after we were married" I said.

"darlin' that's impossible the cities are practically deserted and they have been for almost 3 weeks, except for the biters" the ginger guy said.

"how dare you come up here and say such lies what are you after? Leave me alone" I screamed starting to hyperventilate. I backed up into the house and for the first time I could smell this awful smell, which was coming from upstairs. I ran up into the bedroom to see flies on my brothers rotting corpse. I backed away down the hall thinking what the hell happened to me when I lost my footing and fell down the stairs, to which everything went black.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I woke up with the most awful pain in my head, I clasped my hand to my head,

"wakey wakey sleepy head" someone said, I opened my eyes and looked across the room to see the mullet guy.

I tried to sit up but the pain in my back was horrendous, it was then I noticed the drip in my arm, "what have you done to me?" I asked grabbing at the cannula in my arm.

"hey hey calm down" he said standing up, "It's just saline you were dehydrated"

"what do you want from me?" I asked.

"just shelter for a few days that was all, but looks like you could do with a bit of help to protect your self" he said.

"I can look after myself"I said.

"you lost weeks, you were delirious, you need help to get you back on your feet. There's a lot happened in the last few weeks and sometimes you just need a minute" he said.

"I don't get how it happened, how did I just blank out 2 whole weeks?" I asked.

"sometimes shit happens" the ginger man said walking in, "how you feeling lady?"

"like shit" I said, feeling a little more relaxed around these people.

"well you would you took a tumble and been knocked out for 2 days" he smiled.

"2 days?" I asked.

"yes you were very dehydrated" he said.

"I can't deal with it, like what has happened to me?" I said.

"you just need some rest that is all" he replied.

"well what have you been doing for 2 days whilst I've been out of it?" I asked.

"before all that my names Abraham Ford, this is Eugene Porter and the lady we were with who is around somewhere is Rosita Espinosa" he said.

"I'm Kerry, Kerry Williams" I said.

"well it's a pleasure to meet you" Abraham said holding out his hand, "Now we unpacked your car and we've cleaned the house up. We are going to make this house as safe as possible for you before we leave to say thanks for your hospitality"

"what hospitality I've been knocked out for 2 days and was going to shoot you when you first arrived" I laughed, instantly regretting it because my whole body hurt especially my head.

"listen we got this covered, you rest" he replied.

The next few days I slowly got back to the land of the living, the shower was still working because of the outside wells which was amazing as I hadn't washed for ages and was stinking so bad because of being knocked out for 2 days. Rosita cleaned all the mattress and bed linen for me and when I was strong enough to go down stairs, the transformation they had made was amazing. They had cleaned all the house up putting all my food stock piled plus loads more in the pantry, which now had a huge padlock on.

"why have you done that? I asked.

"because now, food is precious its like currency now" Rosita said.

They had started putting iron shutters on the windows there was only one left to do down stairs now and it was amazing what they had achieved in just a few days.

"how have you done all this?" I asked.

"there were plenty of sheets of metal in the one barn, Eugene helped us come up with an idea of how to do it so you could get some natural light in from time to time and then Rosita and I made them" Abraham said.

"it's like a prison" I said.

"unfortunately you're on your own now, you need to be protected from biters and people trying to take what you have. You have a better chance than most because you're way out this isn't on any maps I've seen, but we found you and the people who killed your family must have too. This is giving you the best chance at protecting yourself and surviving" Abraham said.

"are you not going to stay here with me?"I asked.

"we can stay and help with this but after that we have to leave." he replied.

"why where are you going?" I asked.

"It's top secret information, I'm sorry Kerry" Abraham said.

"So I couldn't come with you?" I asked.

"No, but we will be back to get you" he said.

"how long will that be?" I asked.

"could be weeks, could be months but we will be back" he said.

I followed him outside with a sense of loss in my heart. I had grown to like these 3 over the last couple of days, they were good people. Eugene was a funny guy, but he didn't know it and for the first time in the days since I had lost Bert I had actually smiled and even laughed once.

They had put barbed wire and spikes around the fences directly around the farm house to stop walkers.

"you've done so much, I can't thank you enough" I said.

"its far from finished yet" he said "we need to get you strong enough so you can help"

"I feel much better today" I said.

"you still aren't well enough we need to show you how to go on runs to get supplies too" He added.

"I'm scared" I said.

"you will get used to it darlin'" he smiled, "we have enough food for you to last a few months I'd say plus you have the wells"

"Thank you" I smiled.

"We will get as much food and things for you as possible, before we leave so you won't have to worry about runs for a while"

Over the next few days I grew stronger with the painkillers and I started eating regularly. By the 7th day I was helping in the fields with the spikes and the fencing. The whole of the down stairs windows and doors now had iron shutters and on a run Rosita and Abraham had found Iron railed gates for extra protection on the doors.

They had also found ones for the upstairs windows but they had to bring a few back at a time.

After 2 weeks of them being there the house was as secure as it could be the surrounding areas were also we had dug pits around the farm to stop walkers which I had to check and clear everyday with the tow truck, it was going to be hard work by myself I wished that the guys would stay with me but they wouldn't. I needed help to run this place but I couldn't just ring up someone any more. I couldn't just put an add in the paper for a farm hand, this was life now and it sucked balls.

The morning came for them to leave, I helped pack up the truck with supplies I packed a small care package for Rosita with Sanitary towels, tampons, some deodorant a small bottle of perfume and some soap. I thought she could do with some to being on the road for all that time, I even put a small bar of chocolate for her as a treat.

I was actually sad to see them go, anxious for what lay a head for me and how long would it be before I was a bitten or murdered, I exhaled deeply as they drove off, and the funeral march popped in to my head. I began to laugh, well it was either that or cry. I went inside and locked the front door gate and slid the metal shutter across.

I washed the plates up and sat at the table before bursting in to tears. I stopped crying eventually, "well suck it up Kez that's life now".

I got out the guns and other weapons that I had got together, lay them all out on the table before proceeding to clean them all.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

So for months I carried on my day today living getting water, clearing out the biter pits, going on runs etc. This life was beginning to feel normal I found myself at times talking to myself as I had no other human company.

I had been really lucky that no one had found me and I hadn't come across anyone on my runs to local towns. I had nearly been bitten a few times in the early days, but now I had grown strong from all the manual labour. I could easy take on 2-3 walkers, and I was a pretty good shot with any of my guns I had accumulated from my many runs.

It had been 7 months 2 weeks and 4 days since Abraham, Eugene and Rosita had left and my hopes of being saved were out the window, but I didn't dwell on it I was self sufficient now I didn't need anyone, well I didn't think I did until that day.

I was out on a run I needed more gas to fuel the generator and tampons. I found a little grocery store which had been hit before but still had a few things left such as tampons, a few tinned goods plus there were a few vehicles out front. Whilst I was inside a heard of biters went past, I hid until I thought it was safe. I grabbed my bag and as I swung it round it knocked a whole wrack of sunglasses to the floor making a huge row. Before I knew it the biter heard were scraping at the door trying to get in, I looked out the window and saw there were at least 7 of them and my truck was too close to them to go round the back and get in my car before they got me.

"Fuck" I whispered. I wanted to kick myself.

I made sure the door was secure and sat behind the counter on the floor, hoping that they would lose interest so I could make a run for it.

What seemed like hours I decided to have a look, but they were still out side. I pulled out my gun and headed out the back I had a silencer on my gun and managed to pop off 4 of the walkers before anyone noticed me. I got to the car flung open the door threw my bag in the passenger and felt my hair being pulled from behind, I let out a scream as I fell backwards. I pulled out my knife and lashed out.

"what are you doing, you crazy son of a bitch?" I heard a man say. I looked up and realised that this guy had pulled me down to save me from getting bitten by a biter. I watched him single handedly take down the rest of the walkers with his crossbow, he had longish hair and wasn't your typically handsome guy but there was something about this red neck I liked.

He held his hand out to help me up, I was wary at first but then I looked in to his eyes and I saw kindness.

"thank you" I said dusting myself off after he had helped me up.

"no problem, why would you be out here on your own though?" he asked.

"I could say the same about you" I said.

"I know what I'm doing you obviously don't" he huffed.

"well I've coped for 7 and a half months on my own" I said.

"really?, and how have you managed that?" he asked.

"I just have" I said rolling my eyes.

"well you look like you got a pretty good set up, you look clean and healthy where have you been held up?" he asked.

"why do you care?" I asked still wary of him.

"you could come back to my place with me if you wanted could be good for both of us" he said.

"no I'm good where I am thank you I don't need anyone I've managed this far with no help" I said.

"well if I hadn't of helped you just you wouldn't be here talking to me now, would you?" he smirked.

"no one likes a smart ass" I said rolling my eyes.

"what you on a run for that was so important and you came to this broke down shack" he asked.

"well I needed gas for the generator and tampons" I said.

This guy started to blush, "did you get some gas?" he asked.

"no I didn't have chance to because of the biters" I sighed.

"come on I'll give you a hand" he said.

"I can manage" I said, grabbing the cannisters out the trunk and the pipe.

"don't be stupid let me help" he said grabbing the cannisters out my hand gently brushing my arm as he did. He blushed like mad and I also found myself blushing, it was the first human contact had had in almost 8 months, and I kinda liked this guy, he had just saved my life after all.

"so what do I call you?" I asked this hot stranger.

"Daryl, Daryl Dixon" he said walking over to the cars right outside the store.

"well thank you for saving my life Daryl, Daryl Dixon" I smiled following close behind in. He smirked and nodded as if to say no problem. Things were4 silent for a few minutes as I waited for him to ask my name, but he didn't.

"so is there many of you?" I asked.

"12 now, there were more but you know how it goes" he replied.

"how many were there of you?" he asked.

"there was never really anyone else" I replied.

"how you mean?" he asked, looking confused.

"well I just got married when it broke out, we were in the airport waiting top go on our honeymoon when my husband got bit. They tried to keep me there and take me some place but I escaped. I decided to come be down here with my brother but him and his family were already dead." I found myself telling him my sob story.

"walkers? He asked.

"no robbed and murdered while they slept" I sighed.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that" he said.

"I met a few people they helped me secure the place and I've been on my own ever since" I said.

"must be tough on a woman going through all that and then having to go it alone"

"I didn't handle it well at first but I'm good now" I smiled.

"why don't you come with me and we can help each other all of us" he said.

"I don't want to risk it" I said.

"risk what?"

"well how do you know I'm telling the truth?" I asked, "you havem't even asked my name, I could have 10 men with me waiting to ambush you"

"well that's a lie because for one, they couldn't care much for you when they were going to let you get the gas on your own" he said closing the lid on the now full gas cannisters, " and 2 they let you nearly get biten by the walkers? I don't think so" he huffed.

He took the empty cannister out my hand and started to fill that one up " plus your names Kerry right?" he asked.

"yeah, how...?" I started then remembered my necklace that Bert had bought me. I clasped it in my hand and blushed.

"how do you get on in life? Seriously?" he laughed.

"fuck knows" I smiled.

We chatted about where we were held up but making sure that we didn't disclose too much information long after all my cannisters were full. We sat in the car chatting like we had met in a coffee shop before all this, I found myself laughing, I mean really laughing harder than I had done in a long long time.

"I best get back before it gets dark" Daryl said.

"yeah me too need to check the pits before I lock up for the night" I smiled.

"could we see each other again?" he asked.

"just you?" I asked.

"yeah just me" he smiled, " say come back here 2 days time bout noon?"

"sounds good to me" I smiled, " are you okay for food? I could bring you some?"

"we are good" he smiled.

"I don't usually trust strangers but there's something about you, it's your eyes" I smiled.

"never trust a red neck" he smiled.

We said our goodbyes and said we would see each other in a few days time. He got out the car and as I drove off I found myself watching him out of my rear view mirror. I had a date with a red neck I'd just lost the love of my life and my stomach had butterflies in it, over some guy I met a hour ago. WHAT THE FUCK WAS I THINKING?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I arrived back to the farm to find a heard of walkers were making their way up towards it. When they saw me they headed to the truck. I got out my rifle and jumped on top of the roof and begain picking them off one by one. When there were just a few left I jumped down and used my knife to kill the rest.

I checked all the pits and fences to find that there weren't any to deal with. As always when returning to the house I checked the barns and my traps to see if anyone had been around, but again today was a lucky day.

I put the gas cannisters into the shed with the generator and parked the truck in the garage. The following day I went along with my normal day to day routine, until the evening time, I made up a small picnic for Daryl and I which included Dr pepper, which was my all time fave drink and I had kept my last 3 bottles for special occasions.

I usually tried to keep my showers down to once a week as I didn't know when the water or the generator would go tits up and had a wash every day, but I had a shower that night before I went to bed, like I was going on a real date. I laughed to myself as I put my hair in rollers trying to look my best and even decided that I would wear a little make up.

When I woke the next day I had mixed feelings about going, my head was all over the place. I knew that this could be my only chance to see people until god knows when, so maybe I would meet him a few times and then when I fully trusted him I could meet the others.

So I took my rollers out and put a little powder on my face with some chap stick. I wore jeans, boots a vest top and a jacket. It was a little more dressed up than I had been this last 8 months but it was still practical. I packed up the car with the picnic, and I had put together a little care package for him to take back, in a ruck sack. I sprayed perfume before getting my weapons together. I put my knife in my boot, I had 2 hand guns in holsters (that I wore under my jacket), my axe and the riffle just in case anything went down. I looked up on the wall and noticed a crossbow that I had never seen before, or I had and hadn't paid attention. I searched the garage for the arrows and found them in a tool chest, there were at least 20 of them, so I packed them along with the crossbow in the back of the truck and went on my way.

I arrived at the store 20 minutes before 12, I pulled the truck around the back under the shelter so no one spotted it from the road. I waited till 12 before I got out and walked towards the back of the store. I had my gun out, and was about to push the back door when I heard a familiar voice.

"you took your time" Daryl said walking from round the side of the bin.

I jumped when he spoke, but smiled when I knew he was alone.

"why you gotta scare me like that?" I scorned playfully.

"well you've been sat in that car 20 minutes while I've been inside making the place look nice" he laughed.

"I didn't know if you were here or not, so I waited till 12. Why didn't you just come over to me?" I asked.

"because I didn't want to startle you, and I was thinking you may have changed your mind" he replied.

"you got here early then?" I asked.

"yeah I came on the bike today, over estimated the time to get here" he laughed.

I had the picnic in a bag, so we headed in to the office at the back of the store. True to his word Daryl had cleared the table off and found 2 cans of soda and placed them ready for us.

"you hungry?" I asked, " I bought food", I plonked the bag down on the table and opened it up.

Daryl's eyes lit up when he saw the contents. "wow!, fresh bread I haven't had that in a while" he smiled.

"I baked it yesterday, sorry I don't have butter or anything but I do have jam that I made. I also made some soup I thought you may want to take that with you, I've got a care package for you to take back with you also" I smiled.

Daryl didn't speak for a few minutes, "why are you being so nice to me?" he asked.

"because, you saved my life and you're the only person I've seen in 8 months. Plus you seem like a good guy" I said.

"you shouldn't trust anyone" he said.

"you trusted me enough to come back here and meet me again" I smiled.

We sat and ate our little picnic and drank our sodas. Daryl told me all about his group and how he had met them.

"you seem like you got some good people with you, I'm not sure about this Shane guy though" I said.

"well if Rick hadn't have come along I don't think I would still be with these guys" he said.

"I'm glad you did, or you wouldn't be here today" I smiled. He blushed like crazy and sipped his soda.

"so you got a girlfriend?, wife?" I asked.

"No, no one" he said.

"before this happened?" I asked.

"No, I'm not the girlfriend kinda guy" He replied.

"Boyfriend?" I asked.

He laughed, " No definitely not", "It's only the first date and you're already asking me out"

It was my turn to blush then, "if this was a date I'd expect you to be bringing the food not me"

"hey, I got you a can of soda, what more do you want?" he laughed.

We spent a couple of hours chatting away about everything, where we were when the virus broke out, our childhood, our first walker kill and if we had killed a person.

"I haven't had to yet, but I'm sure I will" I said, " I thought I was going to have to the first day, someone tried to rob me on the road, but I managed to get him off me before it got to that"

"you sure will have to eventually darling, but it takes a bit to get your head around it" he said.

"I'm not looking forward to it" I sighed, "I haven't had to kill someone I know that has turned either"

"I suppose that's the good thing about not having nobody" he said.

"true" I sighed.

"I better be getting back, they will be wondering where I got too" he said.

"haven't you told them?" I asked.

"no I haven't they wouldn't trust you, I would have had to bring back up so its better this way" he said, "but when I take back the things you gave they will hopefully trust me to keep meeting you alone".

"I got something else in the truck for you as well as the care package"

"you didn't have to do all this" he replied.

"well you're my friend now, right?" I smiled.

"sure" he smiled.

So we checked out the area to see if there was anyone about living or dead before proceeding to the car. I handed him the car package bag and put in the food that we hadn't eaten. " I also got you this" I said getting the crossbow and arrows out. His eyes lit up as I handed to him, "this is..., well I'm speechless for the first time of being with you" he smiled.

"what do you mean?" I asked, looking a little confused.

"well lets just say, I'm not a man of many words, but with you I can't stop talking" he smiled.

I blushed again. " don't you need this yourself?" he asked.

"no, I haven't got it in me to keep pulling it back, I prefer my guns and my knife" I replied.

"are you sure?" he asked.

"course I am" I smiled.

"I can't thank you enough" he said giving me a hug, which took me by surprise.

"no worries" I said squeezing him back. As we pulled apart, we looked in each others eyes and for a split second we were contemplating kissing each other, until we heard a noise. Daryl grabbed his knife and I grabbed my gun with the silencer on it. It turned out that it was just a walker on it's own.

"lets get out of here before any more come" he said.

"yeah" I replied, " will I see you again?"

"yeah!" he smiled, " 2 days time?"

"sure" I replied.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Daryl and I met each other every couple of days for the next few weeks, I started to really like him and he would bring me little gifts every time. On our last meeting he gave me a little figure of saint Michael for protection. We decided that he would bring Glenn with him the next time we met so that I knew he could be trusted. I held him close when we said our goodbyes.

"I can't wait to see you again" he said.

"ditto" I smiled.

I grabbed his hand and squeezed it, to which he looked at the ground and blushed. I put my hand on his cheek and he met my gaze. I softly kissed him on the lips, he pulled away and looked at me. I was embarrassed that I had done the wrong thing until he kissed me back. He had such a gentle kiss, so tender and loving if not a little awkward like he wasn't used to kissing or being affectionate.

We kissed for a while, but he didn't make the move to do anything else, but I kinda liked that he didn't.

I had a smile on my face all the way back to the farm. I was in my own little bubble for the next few days. I woke the morning to when I was supposed to see Daryl and I saw thick smoke in the far distance, it gave me a funny feeling in the pit of my stomach.

I went to the usual meeting spot and waited until 2pm but no one ever showed. I felt numbed and didn't know what to do.

I knew as soon as I saw that smoke in the morning that something was wrong, I left the food on the table and went back to the farm. I couldn't sleep all night, and decided that I would get up early fill the car up go to the meeting place and as the smoke was still visible I would follow it and see if I could find him.

So that is exactly what I did, I packed the car before dawn and took a lot of my weapons just in case. I packed extra gas and some clothes as I didn't know what could happen to me. I drove to the meeting place and when I got there the food had gone and there was a note it read.

 **Kerry,**

 **I'm so sorry I didn't show yesterday but we got over run at our farm. We had to set the bar a light and some of us got separated. We are going to wait as long as possible for everyone up on the highway, come to us there and maybe we could come to your place if that's ok?**

 **I will wait for you as long as I can be safe babe I'll see you soon.**

 **Daryl xxx**

I was glad that he was safe and without a second thought, I jumped into the car and headed for the highway. I came across a few walkers but it was fairly quiet on the roads. I made it to the Highway but it was blocked, I found a slip road a little further up and slowly made my way up towards Atlanta.

After 5 minutes of driving up I noticed a heard of walkers, there were too many of them for me to take on so I turned back round and headed back out checking everywhere for anyone alive. After a few hours I gave up and headed back to the store where we used to meet. I didn't want to leave the note in full view of everyone in case the directions to my farm fell into the wrong hands. So I wrote a note with a cryptic clue that only Daryl would know where to look. When we had met up a few times Daryl had made me put a gun in the system of the toilet in a waterproof bag just in case anything ever happened and either of us found ourselves with out weapons. I took the map out and circled the place where the farm was and put it in the bag with the gun. I left and headed back to the farm.

The next few weeks I waited and waited for him to show up and headed to the meeting place every few days to check for him but he had never been there, I was sure he was dead because I knew he would of gone back there if he could.

The weeks turned into months and I never felt so alone. One day I was out on a run and when I got back to the farm there was a massive heard of walkers were all around the farm. There was noway that I could go back there.

I was out on the road alone with just a few weapons barely any food or water. I headed to the store where I used to meet Daryl. I had left a few supplies there in case anything like this ever happened. I grabbed it all and packed it in the car.

The next few months were a nightmare. Life on the road was horrible going from place to place trying to find enough food to survive, fuel for the truck and worst of all was the encounters I came across.

My first kill was just like Daryl said, it had to be done but he was right it took me a long time to get over it.

I was in a house looking for food and shelter and I was ambushed by this guy. He was evil you could tell as soon as I laid eyes on him. He started to say all these vile things to me, things like I would never get out of there alive and that when he finished with me he was going to rape my dead corpse. He carried on this vile speech for at least 10 minutes and when he finally decided to make his move I pulled the gun with the silencer on from out of the holster inside my jacket and shot him right between the eyes. I didn't have time to register what I had just done because a few minutes later I heard the next doors door get booted in and heard men talking. I couldn't get to my car as they would see me and surely do to me exactly what the guy I had just shot said he was going to do to me. So I legged it out the back, with my 2 hand guns, knife, 2 bottles of water and some ammo.

If I thought being on the road in a car was bad it was nothing compared to what I had to endure over the next few weeks.

One day I stumbled upon a sign on the railway tracks that said Terminus Sanctuary for all with a map. I decided that it was my best shot of surviving so I headed up towards it. I had managed to get a little food together so I was fine for my long ass walk to terminus.

My feet were killing me by day 2 and when I took off my boots I found sores and blisters all over them and my ankles. I bandaged them up as best I could before putting my boots back on and starting back towards terminus. When I finally arrived they welcomed me in with what looked like open arms, but then things didn't seem quite right to me. They told me to lay down my weapons before I could enter. I didn't want to do it but I bent down to lay my first gun down, as I looked back up something caught my eye. One of the Terminus people were a poncho this poncho is what I had seen Daryl wear loads, he had even wrapped me in it before when I felt a bit chilly. I turned to the guy Gareth I think his name was "where did she get that?" I asked. There was no mistaking that it was Daryl's because it was the ugliest poncho I had ever seen and I doubt there were too many of them in the world.

"I beg your pardon?" he laughed.

"her where did she get that poncho from?" I said glaring now. I knew this guy was a bullshitter now I didn't trust him at all.

"we prised it off a dead woman" he smirked.

I cut my eyes at him "Liar" I said through gritted teeth.

"now, now I don't think you are in any position to start calling anyone a liar especially when, we're offering you sanctuary" he grinned.

"what did you do to him?" I asked.

"I'm sorry but I don't have a clue who you are on about"` he said stepping closer to me. I pulled out the gun from the holster and placed it against his temple.

I heard guns being cocked simultaneously and then Gareth shouted out "hold your fire" before laughing. I felt a blow to the back of my head and then I blacked out.

When I came round the pain to my head was horrendous, I cried out in pain and clutched my head.

"Kerry, it's okay you're safe now" I heard a familiar voice but it was dark, was I blind what was going on?. It took my eyes a few seconds to adjust but then I saw a familiar ginger handle bar moustache

"Abraham" I said flinging my arms around him.

"now, now darling at least buy me a drink first" he laughed.

As I pulled away I saw that Rosita was there and Eugene along with other faces I didn't recognise.

I hugged Rosita and Eugene before they introduced me to the others. "This is Glenn and this is Maggie" he said.

"Glenn and Maggie that know Daryl?" I asked.

"you're Kerry?" Glenn asked.

"yes" I said eagerly

Glenn embraced me in a hug, "is he okay where is he?" I asked.

"we got separated from the prison" he replied.

"prison?"

"after the fire at the farm we were on the road for ages and just kept pushing us further and further away from you, when Daryl found the store it was over run with walkers, we found a prison and stated there for months but then this mad man turfed us out. We got separated and then I found Maggie and these guys. We headed here hoping that everyone would do the same, but there's no sign of Daryl or rick" he said.

"how about the others?" I asked.

"we lost Shane, and a few others at the farm. We had a strong group together at the Prison though but I don't know who survived, Carol went missing before the ambush, Tdog and Lori died but the baby survived." he said.

"Baby?" I asked.

"yes Lori had a baby and died in child birth. They killed Maggies Father, but the rest I don't know about we all got split up" he said.

"they killed Hershal?" I turned to Maggie " I'm so sorry" I said hugging her. She hugged me back.

"I know I never met you but I feel I know you all"

"we searched for you for weeks but we couldn't find you, even when we were in the prison, Daryl went out looking for you"

"my farm got over run I had to leave" I said.

"I know Daryl's not here and its not the best situation but at least we found each other" Maggie said.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I don't know how long we were in there for, but my head was killing me. I needed to lie down on a bed and take some painkillers, all I kept thinking about was my bed at the farm and how I took it for granted when I was there.

I kept drifting off, either it was sleep or it was consciousness I didn't know but Eugene kept talking to me to keep me a wake.

I lay my head on Maggies lap as the throbbing was making me feel sick, when there was some shouting outside. Everyone jumped up and tried to peer through the crack in the door. Next there were gun shots and I heard Gareth's voice shout " Drop your weapons now!"

I heard him tell them to go towards the train cart he called them the ring leader, the archer and the samurai.

"it's Rick, Daryl, Michonne and Carl" Glenn said.

"really?" I asked.

"who else?" he replied.

The door opened and I saw a guy with a beard walk in, followed by what looked like Daryl, a black girl then a teenage boy.

"Rick" Glenn said.

"you're here?" Rick replied as the door slid shut.

They had a little conversation but I wasn't really paying attention I was just focused on Daryl. I didn't know why I was still stood there not saying anything hiding in the shadows. He spoke " now they're friends of ours"

"we found someone else" Maggie said with a little excitement in her voice.

"who?" Rick asked, "Judith?"

"No me!" I said walking towards Daryl.

As the light caught my face Daryl dropped to his knees, putting his head in his hands and sobbing.

"Kerry?" Rick said turning to look at me and then looking at Glenn.

Glenn nodded, to which Rick came walking over and giving me a bear hug. Daryl was still on his Knees, I leaned down and grabbed his hands pulling them away from his face.

"I'm so sorry I didn't get to you" he said in between sobs.

"it doesn't matter we're here together now" I said touching his face. He grabbed my face and kissed me all over.

"I can't believe you're really here" he said.

I suddenly felt really light headed and felt myself falling backwards, I didn't hit the ground hard though it felt like I landed on a cloud.

I woke up to Daryl resting my head on his lap, rubbing my head.

"welcome back sleepy head" he said.

"what happened?" I asked.

"you must be exhausted and the blow to the head hasn't done you any favours" he whispered.

"I want to go back to the farm" I said, " it was over run I couldn't do it on my own but we could all together"

"as soon as we get out out of here I'm going to get you in a safe place and get you some rest" he said.

I must of drifted off to sleep as I was a woken to Voices shouting and then a gas cannister being dropped into the train car from the roof. I heard Abraham scream "MOVE!" Before I knew it Rick, Daryl, Glenn and Bob were taken out and the door was shut behind them.

I jumped up screaming and shouting. For someone who had no energy 5 minutes ago I was like a woman possessed.

"we need to get out of here" I said.

" here" Abraham said throwing me a belt that he had made into 3 sharp points. "when we get out of here go for the eyes" he added.

Eugene was trying to compromise the door so it would open from the inside. I was so mad I could of easily killed someone right there and then. I was still going mad 10 minutes later there was a massive explosion and the train cart shook.

"what's going on? Are we under attack?" Eugene asked.

" I have no clue but there's walkers out there loads of them" Abraham replied.

We heard gun shots and shouting for a while and then the door slid open, we all lunged forward to attack, until we realised it was Rick, Daryl, Glenn and Bob. My heart literaslly skipped a beat when I saw them. Daryl handed me a gun and a knife and told me to get to the fence.

We all huddled together and fort our way through the walkers and even the Terminus people shooting at us from the rooftops but we made it over the fence every single one of us.

Daryl made sure that I got over before him, and when he got to the other side, he picked me up and kissed me so hard on the lips it almost knocked me over.

Everyone else walked a little in front of us and he grabbed my hand "I told myself if I ever saw you again I'd tell you something" he said.

"what's that?" I asked.

"to tell you that I loved you" he said squeezing my hand, "I know you lost your husband and I know we barely know each other, but there hasn't been a day go by where I haven't thought about you. Kicking myself that I didn't find you. Thinking that what might have happened to you. I should have been there to protect you and I wasn't and I'm sorry"

"will you just shut up for one minute" I laughed gently touching his cheek, " none of that matters, what matters now is we found each other again and we're both a live and well considering what we just went through. If that ain't fate I don't know what is?. It seems to me that the world isn't such a big place any more. All i've thought about was you, I thought you were dead, I searched for you for weeks and months and I've thought about you none stop since the day we left each other all those months ago. And to tell you the truth Daryl Dixon ILOVE YOU TOO!"

I laughed and he had such a grin on his face, like he had just won the lottery not that we were all nearly just killed by freaks and walkers.

Rick and Daryl led us to a place where they had buried weapons and some supplies. Abraham wasn't very happy about still being in the area as he needed to kep Eugene safe. It had turned out that Eugene was a scientist and was confident that he would be able to find the cure for all this as long as he made it to Washington DC, so they were all trying to protect him and get him there as quickly as possible. They were all having a discussion about it when we heard a noise. Everyone turned to look and saw an older woman with short grey hair but when Daryl saw her he ran and hugged her close for ages. Rick, Maggie, Carl and Glenn all followed suit "did you do that?" Rick asked. Before she nodded "you need to come with me" she said.

She had Daryl's crossbow, which she handed to him and he came over to me. " Carol this is Kerry" he said.

"oh my, you found each other?" she said smiling.

"she found me" he grinned.

"well pleased to meet you finally" she said giving me a hug.

"pleased to meet you too" I smiled.

We followed carol to a little hut in the woods to where a tall stocky black man was stood holding a small child in his arms. Sasha went running towards them crying and so did Rick and Carl. Daryl held my hand and squeezed it tight. I gathered that was the baby that Lori had had and they hadn't seen them since the prison. I felt quite emotional but didn't want to show them that I was weak.

So that was what happened to me from the outbreak I was widowed and lost all my family but I had found a new love and hopefully a new family. Only time would tell if we could survive together but I had a really good feeling about them, even though we were on the road now and had no idea where we were going or how we were getting there but I never felt safer than I did with Daryl and the rest of them.


End file.
